


a mother's love

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fucked Up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, You Have Been Warned, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s so many lines crossed but she can’t cross that one. He deserves better than that.





	a mother's love

Suzanne knows when Richard gives birth to Eric, a sweet baby omega, that she’s going to have to move heaven and earth at some point to keep him safe. She toys around with the idea of homeschooling him, but knows their family already gets enough odds looks and whispering from the rest of town. 

She hears them in the grocery stores. An alpha that lets her omega have a job outside the home. An omega that  _ works _ to support his alpha. What kind of backwards liberal anarchy goes on behind the closed doors of their home? 

From a young age, Eric proves to be more alpha in his behavior than people give him credit for. He’s small but authoritative. He’s a caregiver, and the sweetest son. Suzanne keeps a close eye on him every day of his life, worrying about some sick son of a bitch getting any ideas. 

Unfortunately, she puts her trust in the wrong people. Eric’s supposed to be at a sleepover with her best friend’s sons. A janitor finds him locked in a closet at school the next morning. Eric won’t look anyone in the eyes, but hides in Suzanne’s arms. His body is hot like he’s just broken a fever. He smells like fear, lust, and shame. 

Suzanne inhales deeply, clutching him carefully. He smells like another alpha. 

“Baby,” she says carefully. “Did someone touch you?” 

Eric trembles, but nods. 

“Did you see who it was?” she asks softly. 

“E-ethan and his friends,” he whispers. “I’m sorry mama—”   

She shushes him, rubbing his back in slow circles. He cries into her shoulder as she picks him up, carrying him back to her car. The school would be hearing from her lawyer. Patricia would be hearing from her. The town would get a good shaking by the time she was done. Eric would never step foot in this vile town again, that was for sure. 

_/.\\_

Suzanne and Richard talk and argue for days afterward. 

“It’s not any safer in other parts of the state,” he argues.

“Then let’s find a better state! For fuck’s sake, Richard he’s your baby—”

“I know that Suzie!” he shouts. “I’m hurting too.” 

“You certainly don’t sound it,” she says.

“What do you expect me to do? I’ve got a contract with the high school for another year.” 

She crosses her arms. She won’t pull rank on him, no matter how much she wants to. They’re partners through and through. Knot heads won’t touch a mated omega, it’s just not how it’s done. Why a bunch of teenagers thought it was even remotely right to get near their son let alone—  

“Maybe I should take him to your mama’s for a while,” she says. 

Richard tenses. 

“Not forever, just…” She sighs. “Honey, you have to smell it on him.” 

He sags, nodding mournfully. 

“He should be allowed to see the sun, have comfort,” she says quietly. “I hate to be the alpha to send an unmated  _ pregnant _ omega to a ‘farm’ by themselves.”

Richard crosses the kitchen, baring his neck for her in submission. Suzanne feels her eyes sweat. Alphas don’t cry, and certainly not for their omegas. But Suzanne isn’t most alphas. She isn’t interested in objectifying people of different dynamics for one. Now though, she has two omegas depending on her...for everything.    
She kisses him slowly. Her lips gently trace over his mating mark. 

“I won’t,” she says. “He deserves better.” 

“It might be his only option,” he says.

“Baby—”

“Think about it, Suze,” Richard says. “It’s alright.”   

She’s under no impression Eric has good mating prospects now. But he deserves better than a familial mating out of necessity. He deserves so much more. 

The next day, Suzanne helps Richard fine tune his team’s plays. They make plans, and plans upon plans. If the team he coaches can make it to state, he could get some decent job offers in other towns when his contract is up. If his team could win state, that would change everything for them. 

She wakes Eric up when they’re finished, telling him to get his things together. They’re going on a trip. His face goes pale white. Suzanne takes him in her arms, nipping lightly at his neck.  

“You’re safe, I’m with you,” she says in her alpha voice. “I won’t leave you for a second, understand? You and I are going on vacation. No one’s gonna hurt you,  _ ever  _ again.” 

_/.\\_ 

She makes Eric see a therapist twice a week. Sometimes he asks her to go in with him. Mostly it’s so he can bury his nose in her scent when he has to talk about something particularly painful. She sits there and listens to all the ways those rat bastards in that town hurt him. She listens to every single way she’s failed him and apologizes threefold. 

Richard’s mother is an alpha with a substantial farm on her hands. Out of all her sons, Richard was the only omega. Maryanne Bittle built a pool house on her land with the specific intent of letting Richard come home whenever he needed to. At first, she was reluctant to let Suzanne stay there without her son. 

But the moment she laid eyes on Eric, she caved. 

“Take care of that baby,” Maryanne said with a steely glare. “Or we’ll have a problem.” 

Suzanne lets her get away with speaking to her like that because in all honesty, she doesn’t know if she can provide for him. 

Three weeks into their stay, Eric stars waking up early to retch into the toilet. Suzanne keeps a warm washcloth on his head and ginger tea on standby. He drinks slowly as he leans against her chest. 

“Mama,” he says quietly. 

“Yes baby?” 

“I’m scared.” 

She rubs slow circles into his back, kissing his temple. 

“You don’t have to go through with it if you don’t want,” she assures him. “Whatever you want to do, I’ll support you ok? You’re mine and I’m here for you.” 

Eric takes a long sip of his tea. “I want the baby, Mama. I...I thought I could get rid of it but I can’t.” 

He trembles, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. She kisses every inch of his face tenderly. 

“I got you,” she says. “You’re not alone, Dicky.” 

Eric nuzzles her, inhaling her neck deeply. “Alpha,” he murmurs. 

He’s young, but his instincts are good. He puts her hand on his stomach, their hands interlaced. Suzanne readjusts them so he can fall asleep comfortably in her lap. She watches him, wracked in grief. 

Every pregnant omega needs an alpha, so she has to try her best to be that without crossing too many lines. Without claiming him as hers. 

She reminds herself that she can do it. She has to. 

He deserves better. 

_/.\\_ 

Around fifteen weeks, Eric gets some energy back. Fortunately for Suzanne, that means no more puking. Unfortunately for her, he’s rowdy and handsy. Most mornings she wakes up with him grinding against her. She gets tired of the broken hearted look he gives her when she hands him a toy and heads to shower by herself. 

His scent is...intoxicating. But she can’t. He deserves better. 

His hips get wider, and his chest starts to fill out. She makes him keep up with the textbooks he had to buy from school, but most of the day he spends journaling and snacking. She swears he’s wearing smaller shirts on purpose, trying to display his small bump for her. She remembers when Richard finally started showing how proud he was. She also remembers how much he craved her approval and touch. 

When she wakes up one morning to Dicky in the shower, audibly sobbing. She caves slightly. 

“Hey baby,” she says from the other side of the curtain. “You mind if I join you?” 

He sniffles a little. “Are you sure? Don’t you want—”

“Want what?” 

“ _ Him _ ,” Dicky says. 

She swallows thickly. “He’s my omega too, y’know. We’re mated.” 

Dicky growls. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Baby, you know I love—”

“So you say,” he says as he sticks his head out of the shower. “I’m sorry if I don’t believe you.” 

She watches how guarded and jaded he’s made himself, trying to justify her staying away. She closes her eyes, sighing. She’s an idiot. No matter what, he’s still her omega. He deserves to be treated like it. 

She takes off her shirt. “Move over, baby. It won’t do you or the baby any good to be ignored by me a second longer.” 

Once she’s in the shower with him, she washes his body gently, nipping his neck harder than normal. She plugs up the bathtub and makes him sit flush against her. He relaxes when she starts rubbing his little belly with one hand and stroking his thighs with the other. 

“Look at you, my perfect little omega,” she murmurs. “You’re already plumping out so nicely for me.” 

He nods, shivering. 

“You’re gonna be such a good parent,” she says before putting her hand just in front of his entrance. “You’re so pretty like this.” 

Dicky shifts his hips so that her hand goes straight into him. She fucks him with her hand, biting down on his neck when he comes. 

He spends the rest of the day naked in her arms, asking for food and sex. 

She only touches him with her hands. There’s so many lines crossed but she can’t cross that one. He deserves better than that. 

_/.\\_

Dicky’s five months along and hornier than ever. She can’t handle him at all times of the day, and she’s gently said as much. The first time she finds him naked in the TV room, masterbating while eating oreos as the box rests comfortably on top of his bump, she thanks her sweet heavens that they’re the only people who live there. 

She eats him out as he keeps eating. She watches him rub his growing belly and has to stop herself from fucking him then and there. She pushes her tongue deeper into his sweet slick, her dick hardens as he spasms around her. 

He pulls her up to kiss her. She wants to stop him, but his tongue gets in the way of coherent thoughts. Like most nights, he falls asleep on her shoulder, murmuring how much he loves his alpha. His  _ mama _ .

Suzanne fights back the urge to kiss him, and tell him the same. He’s a perfect omega, but he deserves better. 

_/.\\_ 

Dicky shifts uncomfortably on the exam table. The doctor’s already done his pelvic exam, stating Dicky’s hips are widening at a proper rate and the baby’s development seems to be on track. 

“I am, however,” the doctor says. “Concerned that Eric isn’t receiving enough sexual stimulation to keep up with his hormones.” 

Suzanne scowls, trying to bite her tongue. 

“He receives ample  _ stimulation _ ,” she says possessively. “I don’t deny him when he asks.” 

“Yes but are you taking the initiative when he doesn’t?” the doctor asks. 

“What are you suggesting?” she says tightly. 

The doctor looks at Dicky, who’s naked and seemingly uncomfortable. 

“Eric, do you need your alpha to relieve you? Sexually, that is.” 

She’s surprised when Dicky nods, parting his knees further in the stirrups. She doesn’t hear the doctor excuse himself as she approaches Dicky slowly. 

He’s still looking at the sonogram footage, but his pussy is bright with slick. It smells as sweet as him. Without thinking too much, she thrusts her hand into him, kissing his clit until he erupts. 

“That’s it, baby,” she murmurs as she caresses his belly. “You’re so good to us. Just let me take care of you and the baby.”  

“Yes, Mama,” Dicky says with a moan. 

She doesn’t pay attention to her hardening cock. Instead, she kisses his belly before going back to his clit, making him come another two times. He’s hornier than she thought. 

Suzanne would just have to do a better job of satisfying him. 

_/.\\_

Around six and a half months, Richard comes to visit. Dicky’s belly is as big as a volleyball at this point. His hips and thighs have filled out nicely from all the food he’s been eating, and his breasts are starting to swell with milk. 

Suzanne was worried how Richard would respond to his baby heavily pregnant and sporting a mating mark. Sometimes omegas accept their alphas other omegas, and sometimes they don’t. When they don’t, it ends badly for everyone involved. 

Richard takes one step into the house, inhaling deeply before searching for Dicky. He finds Dicky lying in the hammock on the back porch, rubbing his belly lazily as he watches the clouds roll by. Suzanne stays close enough to intervene if need be, but far enough for them to have their moment. 

Richard sticks his mouth on the unmarked side of Dicky’s neck, biting down without a second thought. Dicky moans, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him onto the hammock. She watches her omegas kiss passionately. 

When omegas of the same alpha accept each other, they tend to make their own bond. Dicky surprises both of them by taking the reins. He strips Richard slowly, kissing every inch of his pudgy skin. He kisses Richard’s belly as if to say “I came from this beautiful body.” 

Dicky fucks Richard with his hand, rutting their bellies together. Suzanne swallows thickly. She thinks briefly about knocking them up at the same time one day, watching them get big together as they make love every day and night. 

She leaves them alone and goes to shower by herself. She won’t knot Dicky. No matter how much she wants to. Richard is a good partner, he can have that. They deserve each other. They’re so good together. 

_/.\\_ 

Dicky is just around seven months when he waddles into the kitchen one morning. His hips are wide and ready for birthing. Suzanne had to buy him maternity bras the other day because of how heavy his breasts have gotten. He looks ready to pop, but she knows he has a ways to go. 

Her gaze lingers as slowly makes his way to the fridge. She watches the way his hand massages the small of his back. He looks through the fridge for a minute before sighing and closing it. He leans backwards against the kitchen island. He looks uncomfortable to say the least. 

“What’s wrong baby?” 

He shakes his head before grabbing a water. 

“Baby,” she says carefully, putting her newspaper down. “If there’s something wrong, you should tell me. You know it’s not—”  

“Why won’t you fuck me?” he asks almost desperately. 

Suzanne gapes. “Sweetie—”

“You fuck him whenever he visits. You let me fuck him,” Dicky complains as he waddles over to the table. “I’m hot, horny, and I need my alpha.” 

“I’m here for you baby—”

“Then give me your knot please,  _ please _ ,” he says as he starts to sob.     

She stands up, pulling him into her arms. He’s grown a little while they’ve been there so their lips touch easily now. She grabs his hips possessively. 

“Do you really need that?” she asks hesitantly. 

“Yes,” he says with a groan. “I need your knot. I’m yours, Mama,  _ please _ .” 

Suzanne nods as her lips hover over her claiming mark on him. 

“Sit down, baby,” she says as she goes back to her seat. 

He pulls a chair out next to her. Suzanne shakes her head. 

“No, come sit  _ here _ ,” she says as she takes her pants off. 

Dicky’s eyes light up. Sure enough, he pulls his maternity leggings off. They’re soaking wet and he doesn’t have underwear on. Of course, she thinks. He’s a horny little minx. But just for her, always for her. 

She helps him swing a leg over her lap. Dicky lowers himself gently onto her dick, moaning in ecstasy as he does. Suzanne cups his ass with both her hands, pulling him in deeper. 

“Mama,” he moans. 

Suzanne bites back a grin as one of her hands rubs his clit. Dicky closes his eyes. 

“Mama,” he says again.

“I’m right here, baby,” she coaxes as she rubs him harder, thrusting faster into him. “You’ve been so good and patient, baby. You could have any cock in the world, but you want mine.”

“Only want yours,” he murmurs. “Need to be fat with your pups, Mama.” 

Suzanne feels her knot starting to form. She rubs his baby,  _ their baby _ , as she flicks his clit. She takes one of his swollen breasts in her mouth, coming as she tastes his perfect omega milk flood her mouth. 

He screams so beautifully, she swears she comes twice from the sound. He comes another time from her pillow talk. 

“Mama,” he says adoringly. “I’m so fat and full for you, Mama.” 

She rubs his back, biting his claiming mark deeper. 

“Yes you are, baby,” she says wistfully. “You’re so good to me. My perfect little omega.” 

She knows he deserves better than her. But the more he comes on her knot, the less she seems to care. 

_/.\\_

Suzanne knows when Dicky’s getting closer to his due date by how frantic he’s gotten. When he isn’t sleeping, he’s nesting. When he isn’t nesting, he’s eating voraciously. Even when he is cleaning, resting, or fucking himself on Suzanne, he’s eating. 

She watches him gain five pounds in three days. His face softens as his belly button pops. His belly is so big, and his tits leak at all hours of the day. The baby squirms at all hours of the day. Suzanne kisses him every chance she gets. Richard’s team wins state, and the next day he drives straight there. 

When he gets a look at Dicky eating pickles as he vacuums, he shakes his head. 

“He’s about a sneeze away from labor,” he tells Suzanne before coaxing Dicky to sit down. 

Thankfully, with Richard around she can leave Dicky at home long enough to buy the last supplies they’re missing for the baby. 

Dicky makes it a point to sleep between them at night, trading off who he sleeps against. The day before his due date, there’s a shift in the air. 

Suzanne smells it before Richard does. They both go upstairs where Dicky’s supposed to be napping. Instead, they find him in the tub, lying down with legs running up the wall as the faucet runs against his clit and pussy. He rubs his belly furiously. 

Richard turns off the water as Suzanne helps him sit up. Dicky whimpers as he reaches for his clit.

“Baby, lets get you out of the tub,” she says.

“Mama,” he whines. “Mama they won’t stop.” 

“What won’t?” 

“My hips are so achy but it doesn’t hurt,” he says with a shiver. “I need to come, Mama. Why can’t I come?” 

“Richard, he’s close,” she says seriously. 

They carry Dicky from the bathroom back into the bedroom, settling him on all fours. Suzanne looks at his pussy that’s gaping wide as it contracts. She rubs his belly as he moans harder. 

“You’re almost there, baby,” she says. “Just a little bit longer and we’ll have our baby ok?” 

Dicky thrusts his hips frantically. “Mama, ah, I need you.” 

She swallows, knowing this would happen. 

“Are you sure?” she asks. “Wouldn’t you rather have—”

“For fuck’s sake, Mama,” Dicky snaps, out of character. “You’re gonna fuck this baby out of me,  _ now. _ ”   

Richard pushes her gently closer to the bed. She nods as she strips hastily. Suzanne kneels behind him, pushing in slowly. She moans when she feels her dick brush against the baby’s head. She leans forward as she begins to rock into him, caressing his belly with one hand and pinching his clit mercilessly. 

“That’s it, baby,” she rasps. “You’re so perfect and fat for me. You’re so close. Let’s fuck you so hard that our baby just slides out of you.” 

“Mama,” Dicky whimpers, slamming backwards into her hips. “Mama, please.” 

“What do you need?” she asks with her alpha voice. 

“Mama, I need you Mama.”

“I’m right here, baby,” she says as she presses her palm into his clit. “Mama’s here for you.” 

“Mama, mama, please,” he cries desperately. “I need my baby, Mama, please.” 

She bites down on her claiming mark as Richard bites down his on the other side of Dicky’s neck. She slips her dick out before her knot takes, helping Dicky onto his side as he comes. He continues to pant in full force as Richard rubs his belly. 

“Mama, I can feel the baby,” he says. “Oh no—”

He stops talking as a contraction hits him. He sweats as Suzanne finger fucks his pussy. His contractions get bigger as he moans harder, rutting his hips into her hands. 

“Oh god, I feel them,” Dicky says as the baby’s head starts to crown. 

Richard pushes gently on his belly. “C’mon, Dicky. Just come one more time and we’ll have our baby.” 

Dicky whimpers, nodding. Suzanne takes his clit in her mouth as Dicky slowly pushes. Richard continues to push on his belly as he pinches Dicky’s nipples. 

“Mama, mama, mama,” Dicky babbles. “Fuck, I’m ready, Mama.” 

She takes her mouth off his clit long enough to say, “come for Mama, baby. You can do it.” 

Suzanne twists his clit, grinning tiredly as he screams. Dicky pushes the baby out in one fluid motion. Richard’s ready with the blanket and washcloth. 

Once the baby is clean, they clean Dicky up and put him in the softest pajamas possible with a slick pad underneath. Richard helps Dicky coax the baby into nursing. Dicky squirms as the baby nurses. 

Richard chuckles. “Babies and hormones will do that to you,” he says before massaging Dicky’s worn out cunt. 

He makes Dicky come again, but it’s a smaller orgasm this time, tired and subtle but still necessary. 

Suzanne pulls both her omegas, into her arms, watching tenderly as their baby suckles on Dicky’s teet. 

“You did good, baby,” she says with a nip to his mark. 

“Thank you, Mama,” he murmurs proudly. “...You’ll knock me up again soon, won’t you?” 

She kisses him softly on the lips, humming. “Of course, baby.” 

Because he deserves that much. He deserves everything and anything he wants. 

He’s such a good omega. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached the end of this fic, thanks for reading! if you're here to leave a rude comment, i know i'm going to hell so you can move right along. Have a blessed day.


End file.
